Life is Too Short
by jayma
Summary: /DanielVala/ Daniel rants about Vala to Sam without realizing that Vala was just outside the door listening to every word...Spoilers for Unending.


Title: Life is Too Short

Author: Jayma

Spoiler: References to Unending

Summary: Daniel rants about Vala to Sam without realizing that Vala was just outside listening to every word.

With one hand on his forehead and the other one taking notes, Daniel finally found some time to work on his publication topic. Since he was rudely interrupted in the library by that bounty huntress, he didn't get to finish it during his allotted research time. Now that he had some down time, he grabbed his field notes and continued to compile a cohesive article. He sighed heavily and then rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. He then heard a knock on the door and smiled at the person standing at the doorway.

"Hey Sam," he said making a mental note of the page number before he closed the book. Sam came in and took a seat from across his desk, "For a second there I thought you were Vala…on second thought she probably wouldn't have knocked."

"Oh come on Daniel, Vala's not like that," Daniel eyed her and pulled off the classic Teal'c eyebrow move, "Well you know what I mean, she's good in her own kinky kind of way," she finished with a bright smile.

"Too kinky if you ask me. She had the nerve to wake me up last night. I get up and there she is in a magenta night gown and furry pink handcuffs in one hand," Sam snorted, but then went all serious when Daniel eyed her again.

"So she has a thing for you…Have you ever thought about what it would be like if…" she started to say but then Daniel interrupted her as he stood up, his back facing the doorway.

"Don't you even think about finishing that sentence," he stated pointing a finger at her.

"Daniel, seriously, she obviously likes you. Have you even felt the same way about her?" Sam asked as she fooled around with his magnifying glass.

"Do you really want an honest answer to that question?" started Daniel and as Sam looked up she saw Vala stop at the doorway. Vala lifted her finger to her lips and Sam obeyed her friend's wishes.

Daniel paid no attention as he continued, "I mean honestly, Vala and me work together! We can't have sex and have no strings attached! I mean, I finally have gotten to the place where I can be with someone on an emotional level, but never, not in a million years would I ever think that person to be Vala. I mean we are so wrong for each other it's not even funny!"

His voice was getting louder as his emotions started to take over. Vala started to tear up and she bit her lip as to not let her whimpers escape from her mouth. Her shoulders slumped down, no longer straight and broad in her cheery kind of way. Sam tilted her head in sympathy and was about to open her mouth to say something when Daniel continued, "And you know what pisses me off even more…she knows that! She just has a laugh at my own expense. So why should she think it is anything else!" he let out a frustrated growl and ripped the glasses of his face with his free hand.

As he put his glasses back on, it was then that he had an eerie feeling run down his spine. The hairs on the back of his head stood on end and he felt someone's eyes burn into the back of his skull. He turned around and saw the tear-streamed Vala stand at the doorway. The shine in her eyes was gone and her beaming smile had disappeared with Daniel's confession.

"If I knew I had repulsed you that much…I never would have fallen in love with you," she said in a cracked voice and in the next moment, she ran away. She ran with tears streaming down her face, blindly running into personnel on the way to the one person that would console her, Teal'c.

"Sam…what have I done?" Daniel asked as in the last five seconds he saw his whole world crumble down.

"Daniel, contrary to what you think, you love her…you're just afraid of what could be. I don't know how you are going to fix it, but I do know that it starts by you running after her," and with that Daniel sprinted out of the room, love guiding him and her lingering fragrance pulling him to her.

---

"Muscles?" Vala knocked lightly on his door. Within a couple of seconds the door opened and after registering her emotional state, he let her into the dim-lighted room.

"Vala, what troubles you?" Teal'c asked as he placed his hands behind his back and awaited Vala's answer. Instead he received a hug that screamed, "I need a friend." A few seconds later, Teal'c reciprocated the actions and enveloped Vala into a brotherly hug. When she continued to cry, Teal'c prodded, "Is it Dr. Jackson?" and slowly she nodded her head.

Just then, there was a loud knock at the door and a voice followed, "Teal'c have you seen Vala? I need to talk with her" Vala looked up at Teal'c and signaled for him to open the door. When Teal'c opened the door, there stood a panting Daniel, his chest heaving in and out.

Vala stepped into view and his breath caught in his throat, "Vala, I—"

"Perhaps I should leave the two of you alone," he then turned to Vala, "If you need me, I will be standing outside," he bowed his head and then proceeded to leave.

Vala wiped her tears away, stood up straight, and fully turned to face Daniel. Daniel just looked at her, his hands in his pockets, not knowing what to say. Vala broke the silence with a low and gentle voice, "I know that sometimes I can be—"

"Vala—"

"Daniel, please, let me talk. You had your fair share," and flashes of what Daniel said earlier ran through both of their minds, "I know I can be a handful sometimes, annoying would be the more accurate term. The ordeals I have put you through are too numerous for me to start apologizing for, not that I deserve any forgiveness," she took a moment to breathe in as she bit her inner bottom lip, "That being said, I promise not to bother you, to be that prodding figure at your side tempting you."

Daniel shook his head, "No Vala…"

"No, you're right Daniel. We are completely and utterly wrong for each other. I had it in my head that someday you'd realize my feelings for you," she bitterly laughed, "It was a bit farfetched for a person like me I suppose." She looked down at her hands and felt the tears sting the corners of her eyes, "Well," she laughed again, putting on a fake smile, "I'll be off then."

She started to walk towards the door but Daniel held her back by grabbing her arm, "I'm not going to let you go that easily again." He turned her around and lifted her chin for her eyes to meet his.

"You have _nothing _to apologize for Vala, we've all done our share of mistakes, some more than others," he smiled referring to her. She tried to look away but he cupped her cheek to hold her in place, "But you have amazed me beyond expectations," she shook her head in disagreement and bit her inner bottom lip.

He brushed his thumb against her lips, "I am the one who has to apologize for being such a jerk to you. I kept pushing you away because…" he sighed and then he held both her hands in his, "…because I was afraid that if I got too close, I was just going to wake up and find out that it was all a dream. I was afraid that if I got too close that I would lose you and everything that I love about you," he said a tear trickling down the side of his cheek.

Vala took in his words and knew that he felt terrible for what he had said back in his office. She could never really truly be mad at him. _I guess that's what happens when I'm in love with someone, _she through. She then lifted her hand and wiped his tear away, "Well then, I shall take back my promise and make sure Daniel Jackson that I will be stuck in your hair for the rest of your life," she said with her glowing smile as she ran her hand through his hair, "Life is too short Daniel," she finished with a more serious tone.

Daniel nodded in agreement and pushed a strand of her black hair behind her ear.

"So are you going to kiss me or what?" she asked and he did. He gave her the most gentlest yet passionate of kisses, he then pulled back and eyeballed her.

"You better not be messing with me," he said with a small smile.

She shook her head and replied with a simple, "Never."

---

Teal'c stood outside waiting when Sam approached him, "What are you doing out here?"

"Daniel and Vala are discussing some matters in my room," he simply stated as he crossed his arms.

"Well Teal'c, knowing those two, it's going to be a while," Sam replied patting him on the shoulder.

"So it would seem," and with that they made their way to the commissary.

On their way there, Teal'c remembered that about 50 years ago, in his lifetime, that this similar situation happened. _Nature must take its course…and it already has_, he thought.

The End...

A/N: Well I hope you all liked! I was very disppointed when they returned back in time and the whole Dan/Vala relationship was undone! So here is how I wanted it to happen in real time Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review...and I will use flames to cook my dinner, hehe.


End file.
